Where She Belongs
by Brittany2008
Summary: Set in season two. Future Max never shows up, and its the night of the Gomez concert. Max & Liz One-Shot.


Where She Belongs

Liz sat in her room writing in her journal. She didn't know what she was going to do. She loved Max, but he was destined to be with Tess right?

She had heard what his mother had said in her message to them. Tess had been his wife; they were supposed to be together. Who was she to stand in their way? But the real question is, can she do it? Can she stand aside and let Max go, give him up, let alone let Tess have him.

When he had asked her to go to the Gomez concert with him every cell in her body screamed yes, but she hadn't answered him. She had just walked away leaving him standing there. She wanted nothing more than to go with him, to just forget about his so-called destiny and just be with him. But she couldn't.

She was broken out of her current train of thought by a light tapping on her window. She didn't need to turn around to know beyond a shadow of a doubt who it was, and why they were there. She knew this would happen, she knew she would have to face him eventually. So turning around slowly in her chair she looked into the amber colored eyes of the boy who had stolen her heart. The one person she could never have, but couldn't live without. Max Evans.

There he was, standing on her little balcony outside her bedroom window. Her parents were gone for the night otherwise she never would have even thought about letting him in, but should she? What would happen if she let him in? Would she give into his talks of being together forever, or would she be able to hold onto her plans of cutting him out of her life in that way. She decided she would have to cross that bridge when she came to it, but for now just talking to him wouldn't hurt, right? So she got up and opened her window allowing her own personal savior admittance to her room.

As he climbed into her room she took the opportunity to truly appreciate his form. He wasn't the tallest guy in school, Michael was at least a good five inches taller than he was, but for her he was the perfect size. Max didn't play any sports, but you would have never been able to tell by looking at him. His body was perfectly muscled, from his powerful back to his strong arms to his perfectly sculpted chest and abs. He was beautiful. He had short messy brown hair and bangs that hung almost to his eyes. Last but certainly not least were his eyes, his eyes were amazing. They were so light brown that they were almost honey in color. She had never seen anything so amazingly beautiful in her life than the boy that was Max Evans.

By the time she had stopped drooling over his perfect body Max was standing in front of her holding the two Gomez tickets up for her to see. She wanted to go so badly, but she couldn't. She wouldn't put her heart through that again; she wouldn't go to the concert and have what would most likely be the best night of her life, so far, only to remember that they weren't supposed to be together.

"Liz, will you please come with me tonight?" Max said in that velvety smooth voice of his, "I don't want to go without you."

"Max I…Max I can't. I'm sorry." She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from crying. She wanted to go, she wanted to be with him more than anything, but she couldn't. Could she?

"Liz I don't understand. Why don't you want to go with me? Why don't you want to do anything with me anymore? Do you really not want to be with me?" The look of despair on his face nearly broke her heart.

"No Max that's not it. I do want to be with you, I want to be with you more than I want anything else in this life. I just can't."

"Why not, because of Tess? Liz I don't want Tess, how many times do I have to tell you that. I love you, I want you. Not her!" As his voice rose he also moved closer to her, they were mere inches apart now.

"I know you don't, at least you think you don't, but Max I was there when you heard the prophecy remember? I was there when your mother told you that you and Tess are meant to be together. That you had been married to her. I can't stand in the way of your destiny any longer. It wouldn't be right." She was on the verge of tears now. Could he not see that she was doing this because she did love him, because she didn't want to be in the way of him becoming who he was supposed to be. Tess's husband and King of their home planet.

"You are not standing in the way of my destiny Liz. You are my destiny! I love you more than life itself. I can't survive without you; I refuse to survive without you!" He grabbed her then and pressed his lips against hers, in a kiss more passionate than any they had shared before.

When they finally had to come up for air se looked at him and asked, "Why did you do that?" He chuckled, "Because that is what I am destined to do, kiss you. Every day for the rest of my life, I was born to love you Liz. No matter what any prophecy says. We are meant to be together till the end of time." Now it was her turn to kiss him. This kiss was different tough, it wasn't rushed and forceful but a slow tender white hot kiss.

As they kissed they slowly started moving backwards until the backs of her knees hit the end of her bed. She broke the kiss then and looked into the eyes of the man she loved. She would never love anyone the way she loved him, not even if she lived till the end of time, there would only ever be one Max Evans. As she looked at him his hand gently brushed her cheek. Then her jaw line all the way back until he was cupping the back of her neck and pulling her into another mind-blowing kiss.

She slowly lowered herself onto her bed, while he leaned over her. Se pulled him down on top of her and pulled him as close to her body as she could get him. This time he broke the kiss. "Liz….I think we should stop. I don't want you to do something that you are going to regret tomorrow." If it was even possible, the look of concern he had on is face made her fall even deeper in love with him.

So with sheer courage she reached down and pulled her shirt off. "Max I want this, I have wanted this. Ever since you first touched me that day in the Crashdown, the day you saved me. I love you, I want to be with you." She captured his lips with hers before he could protest further. Her body felt like it was on fire. Like every cell was a live wire and would crackle and spark every time he touched her bare skin.

Feeling braver she reached down and grabbed the bottom of is T-shirt, and in one swift motion pulled it over is head. Their lips parting just long enough to get it off before they locked together again. "Liz are you sure?" Max's voice was shaky, like he didn't think he was going to be able to hold back much longer before he just gave into her actions. "Max…" her voice was just as ragged as his "…shut up."

Soon she felt like she had too many clothes on still. She started unzipping her jeans and slowly started working them off her body, lifting her hips as she did so. When she lifted her hips though they brushed against Max's in the process. The contact made her hiss, and caused a low groan to escape from Max. Which only added to her excitement. When she finally got her jeans off and thrown across the room she ran her hands up Max's perfect chest and neck and into is hair and pushed him slightly away from her mouth and to her neck. God she loved what he could do to her with those amazing lips of his.

"Max" she whispered in his ear.

"Yeah" he mumbled into her collar bone where he was currently working his magic.

"Take your pants off" He froze.

Shifting positions he looked her in the eye for a brief moment before getting up off the bed to remove his jeans. She had seen him with his shirt off before yeah, but she had never seen him in just his boxers. As a matter of fact she had never seen any guy at this state of undress before. Max slowly got back on the bed after removing is jeans. He positioned himself over her putting most of his weight on his arms and not on her, one of his knees was currently settled between her legs. After he had gotten himself situated above her she leaned towards him raising her back slightly so she could remove her bra. She unhooked the piece of clothing and after removing it from her body tossed it across the room. She felt her face heat up as she blushed, she had never been this exposed in front of anyone since she was little and her parents still gave her baths.

He just looked her in the eyes the entire time she did this. She could tell he wanted to look at her, but he didn't. He just kissed her again and whispered that she was beautiful. As he continued his ministrations to her neck he also started to explore her body with his hands. He ran his hands down her arms and then moved them over to her waist. As he worked his way up her body he blood started to pound even louder in her ears. She wanted to feel his hands on her chest. For him to touch her like no one ever had before. As his hands neared her breast he slowed his movements. It was torture; se had to almost physically restrain herself from moving his hand to her breast herself. When he finally cupped one of her breasts in his large hand her body temperature went through the roof.

He slowly squeezed her breast a few times before twisting the little pink nipple softly. He repeated this action on both breasts until her nipples were hard enough they could have probably cut glass. As he kissed her neck he started to slowly move downwards towards her collar bone and when he reached it starting to move even farther down her body towards her breasts. He took each nipple into his mouth and suckled and nipped at them slightly until she was writhing beneath him. She was melting; there was no other way to describe it. The things he was doing to her were causing more and more heat to pool between her legs. Se knew that if he were to reach out and feel her panties they would be soaked trough by now. And she wasn't lost to the fact that she could feel every inch of his excitement pressed firmly into her stomach at the moment.

After he finished with her breasts he moved even lower until he was placing kisses along the top of her white cotton panties. Looking down at him through hooded eyes she saw the questioning glance he sent her, and after she had nodded her consent he slowly started removing her underwear from her soaking core. After removing her underwear he stood at the foot of her bed to remove his boxers, but before he did he just looked at her. He was just as inexperienced as she was, the only other time he had seen a girl like this was when Michael had accidentally left one of his magazines at Max's after crashing there one night, but the girl in those pictures was noting compared to Liz. Liz was real.

She watched him as he slowly removed his boxers. Her eyes widening at what they had been concealing. He was amazing. She had never seen anything as awe-inspiring as Max standing before her now as god had intended him. Max climbed back onto the bed and slowly kissed his way back up Liz's body until he reached her lips. She spread her legs so he could position himself between them. She shivered at the feeling of his powerful body between her legs. When she finally felt him touch her core she felt like she would explode with pleasure, she couldn't believe it. How would she be able to handle it when he was actually moving inside of her.

He placed his tip at her entrance and once again looked her in the eye.

"I love you Liz"

"I love you too Max"

Then he slowly pushed inside of her, se was so small and tight that he didn't think he would completely fit, then he hit something. He looked at her again worry in his eyes.

"Liz I don't want to hurt you."

"You have to. I want you to be my first. I want you to have this part of me, the part of me that no one else can ever have."

So he gritted his teeth and forced his way through her barrier, and was finally fully sheathed in her warm folds. He saw the single tear fall from her beautiful eyes and slide down her cheek so he gently wiped it away. He didn't move for what felt like an eternity but was most likely only a few seconds. Until she finally moved her hips against his as a signal for him to continue.

As he rocked within her she felt her blood begin to boil in her veins. Every time he pulled out and thrust back into her she would lift her hips to meet his thrust with one of her own. She had never experienced pleasure like this before. She didn't even know how to begin to describe it. She could tell she was close by the tightening feeling in her stomach. And after a few more of Max's powerful thrusts she felt herself fall over the edge. She could feel her muscles as they contracted around Max, and after a few more thrusts she felt him explode inside of her. After he was spent his head slumped down on her shoulder, with him still buried deep inside of her not wanting to move just yet. As he rolled off her, she shivered at the loss of contact. She nuzzled close to his side and he wrapped his strong arms around her small body.

She didn't care anymore, about Tess, the prophecy any of it. She was right where she was supposed to be, with Max. She and Max were supposed to be together not him and Tess. She knew that now, and she was happy. No matter what happens next, she knew it was going to be okay, because she was where she belongs. With the man she loves, Max Evans.


End file.
